


Would You Be My Sidekick?

by chatterboxrose



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatterboxrose/pseuds/chatterboxrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Walk The Moon's song "Sidekick."</p>
<p>Blaine moves to NYC and wants to join its only other superhero in fighting crimes and saving people. However, he doesn't seem that into Blaine at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Be My Sidekick?

At times, it was hard for Blaine to think of himself as a superhero.

It just felt very self-righteous to call himself that. Yes, he did have super powers – and he did save people as well, which did make him a hero, but putting the two together…well, Blaine had always been a comic book nerd. He couldn’t really put himself in the shoes of Batman, Ironman or Thor so easily, he supposed.

It was especially weird moving to New York and essentially “moving up” in the world of superheroing. He used to do small time stuff in his hometown – saving people from burning buildings that were too dangerous for the firefighters, one bank heist, helping out the cops once and a while – but New York City was the big leagues. Westerville, Ohio was nothing in comparison. There were other superheroes here.

Well. One other superhero.

He’d been protecting the city for over a year now. He was super fast and, Blaine reckoned, stronger than normal. Not as strong as Blaine was – he could bench lift semi-trucks if he wanted – but he was strong enough from the videos he’d seen of him on the news. Well, when cameras could catch him on film at all.

They didn’t call him the Human Lightning Bolt for nothing.

Blaine had been in the city for a week before he finally ran into him. It wasn’t the best of first impressions.

It was an early night of patrolling. Blaine was trying to get around as best he could in his new surroundings. In Westerville he had an old police radio that he could listen in on calls on and jump in if he felt like he could or needed too – usually around his high school schedule. It was the same basic practice here – only he was at one of the top performing universities in the country, so Blaine was sure it would be harder now. Plus he didn’t have the police scanner. He’d have to get his hands on one.

Right now he was just going around the city, watching out for any trouble. It worked so far. He’d helped a cop take down a suspect who’d kneed him and made a run for it. The guy looked surprised to see him instead of the Human Bolt, but thanked him anyway. Then he’d helped a woman with her groceries after some punks tried to get at her – Blaine shuddered to think for what honestly – and then escorted them down to the station.

He’s standing on top of an apartment building when he hears a woman yell below. A guy is taking off down the sidewalk, purse in hand. Blaine jumps down, his cape flowing behind him. He lands on his feet, the woman looking shocked. Then he takes off running.

The mugger sees him over his shoulder and speeds up, making a turn down an alley suddenly and Blaine almost misses him. He takes the hard right and hurries into the alley – nothing. He’s disappeared.

Blaine is confused for a moment before he rises from the ground to get a better look at the area. He flies above the buildings, searching the ground. That’s when he sees him – the Human Lightning Bolt – running and cutting the guy off. There is a blur of light and he has the purse in his hands before the mugger even realizes it. It takes a moment, but he realizes he’s lost and tries to run again. Blaine lands in front of him, cutting him off and sending him on the ground.

The Human Lightning Bolt doesn’t say anything to him as they deliver the purse back to the woman and the mugger to the cops. It’s after all this that he turns to Blaine, frowning at him. “You were letting him get away? A simple mugger? Really?”

His judgmental tone makes Blaine take a step back. “He – I didn’t see where he went.”

“He took a short cut.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t know my way around yet. I’m…new in town.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” he says. He eyes him up and down. “Who even are you?”

“I’m – I’m Nightbird,” says Blaine, not as strongly as he could have hoped. He rolls his eyes. “What? At least it’s not as wordy as the Human Lightning Bolt.”

“I prefer Bolt,” he says. “Now do me a favor, bird brain, and leave this to the professionals, okay?” Then he’s gone, running at a lightning speed and leaving only a gust of air in Blaine’s face.

He proves the theory that you shouldn’t go meeting your heroes.

Blaine had thought, foolishly maybe, that he and the Human – well, Bolt – could have made a team. As far as Blaine knew, they were the only two people in the world with these types of abilities. Blaine with his flight and super strength, Bolt and his super speed – they didn’t live in the Marvel or DC universe where there were superheroes and mutants coming out of your ears. No other cities besides New York had reports of superheroes. Blaine had thought that…well. He could understand how strange it was to be born with these gifts and how hard it was to figure out how to use them.

By the time Blaine gets to his dorm, he’s vowed that he would keep trying anyway. This is too important to just bury.

So Blaine goes out again the next night, and the next, until finally he and Bolt run into each other again.

This time it’s a fire. The building was abandoned but there turned out to be a lot of homeless camped out inside. When Blaine gets there Bolt is just running out with a woman in a fireman’s carry over his shoulders. Bolt puts her down, straightens up and sees him. He raises an eyebrow – or at least, it looks like he does. He wears a mask that covers most of his head and most of his face – along with a form fitting costume that Blaine tries not to let his eyes dwell on now that he’s in person and not on a television screen.

“Look, I’ll get the top floors,” says Blaine. “It will be easier for me to fly up to the windows. The stairs are bound to be too dangerous, even with your speed.”

Bolt rolls his eyes, nods, and then takes off again. Blaine takes that as his cue to fly up to the top of the building and start there.

The heat doesn’t bother him too much. He doesn’t get many injuries and when he did break his leg when he was younger it healed in a matter of minutes. He ends up getting eight people out before the firefighters tell them that any more people inside have probably died from the smoke. A firefighter – pretty cute honestly with blond hair – hands him a water bottle and flashes him a kind smile.

Blaine smiles and turns, only to be confronted with Bolt.

“Are you showing off?” asks Bolt.

“What?”

“Because carrying more than one person does save on time, but it can be dangerous. You could drop one in flight. Then they’re a pancake instead of a well done steak.”

Blaine huffs. “No, I’m not showing off. I’m strong.”

“I’m strong.”

“You’re okay,” says Blaine.

That makes Bolt huff.

“Look, I spent my middle school years in a junk yard bench lifting scrap metal and working my way up to cars. A few people on my back are no trouble at all. I only had two if one was conscious and could hold on to my neck, when I held the other in my arms. I had it under control.”

“You learn something real fast, in this job,” says Bolt hotly. “And that when you think you have everything under control is precisely the moment when things can go wrong. So you better really know you have everything under control – for real – or you’ll get someone killed.”

Then he’s gone again.

Blaine squeezes the empty water bottle flat and shouts into the empty air. “Do you always have to get the last word in?”

Other than the fact that the only other superhero in the world doesn’t like him, Blaine loves the city so far. He’s getting better at knowing his way around, so when he finally gets a police scanner, he’s able to get to the right location. He is also loving NYADA so far.

He loves walking around the halls, seeing all the other people around him, and knowing he’s just as good as all of them – that they are the best of the best based on the sole fact that they are walking around this hallway. It’s definitely something that ups his ego after a night of getting the cold shoulder from Bolt or getting a few punches from some thugs before he can get a handle on them.

It’s another few weeks before Blaine is able to get more than a few words with Bolt again before he runs off. This time there is no bad guy. Blaine spots him on a random rooftop and lands before he can even see him.

“Can I ask you what your problem is?” Blaine asks.

“I don’t have a problem.”

“You don’t like me. I’m not some sort of evil mastermind or something,” says Blaine. “I’m like you.”

“You’re not,” says Bolt, shaking his head. “Look. I’m better off alone.” His feet splash into a puddle as he moves to turn away. Blaine reaches out for his arm, stopping him – even though he knows he could run out of his grip if he really wanted.

“You know as well as I do that alone is no good,” says Blaine. “If you’re anything like me, you’ve had enough of being alone.”

Bolt is still facing the other way, his arm in Blaine’s grip still. His muscles are tense under Blaine’s gloves.

“From the moment you realized you were different than everyone else – when you discovered you had these powers – you’ve been alone. I was five years old and I had a temper tantrum and punched a hole in my wall. Through dry wall and bricks. My parents – they ignored it. Pushed it away. So I was alone in dealing with it. When I got pushed off the jungle gym when I was nine by a couple of assholes who didn’t like the fact – who knew I was different – and hovered for a second before I landed on the ground safely, I knew I was alone in it all.” Blaine takes a deep breath. “Even when I accepted myself as I was and decided to help people, I was alone. Until I saw the news reports about here in New York.”

He can hear Bolt inhale sharply.

“Reports of a man faster than lightning, saving people? For once in my life, I didn’t feel alone. I knew there was at least someone out there that would understand how it was to be different. Even if you weren’t born with these powers, you know. The panic. The confusion – you know everything I’ve gone through and I know what you’ve gone through. So I just can’t wrap my head around the fact that you couldn’t give a shit about me at all. You haven’t even asked me if I was born with my powers or not. Or…anything. Except my name.”

Bolt jerks his arm out of Blaine’s grip. “Just so you know,” he says. “I was born with them. But that doesn’t change the fact that I’m fine on my own and don’t need help.” Bolt turns to look at him. “When you’re different, you have to get used to being alone. I did learn that when I was growing up, you’re right about that. So if you really want to protect the city, that’s fine. I’m all about saving people, regardless of who is doing that saving. But if you see me on a case, or in a fight, I’m okay doing it alone – just as I’ve done everything else in my life. Just take your stupid little cape and fly the other way, okay?”

Bolt’s words hurt him. It’s sort of backing up what Blaine’s worst fears had been: even someone like him doesn’t want to – to be with him.

Then there is the last part.

“…you think my cape is stupid?” Blaine grabs at the material, where his Nightbird logo is sewn.

Bolt rolls his eyes at that. “Did you learn nothing from the Incredibles?” There is a scream a few blocks down and they both turn their heads. “Dibs,” says Bolt. Then he shakes his head and runs down the side of the building.

Blaine is left standing there, turning Bolt’s words – and advice – over and over in his head. Even if a lot of it wasn’t right, he might have had a point about the cape thing. Blaine didn’t really want to get sucked into an airplane engine or anything…

The rest…well, Blaine would have to prove Bolt wrong.

Blaine does back off for a week or so, after that he’s back to helping Bolt out. The first time, he sighs and shakes his head.

“Didn’t I say….”

“I never was too good at listening,” says Blaine.

Bolt looks behind him and smiles. “Well, it must be selective. Where’s the cape?”

“I’m – I’m cleaning it.”

“Yeah, sure you are, Nightbird.”

He runs off. Blaine kicks at the ground. Why does he always get the last word in?

Blaine thinks a turning point comes at the end of December. It’s icy and snowy in the city and the roads are a mess. There is a multiple car pile up and they arrive at the same time to help get people out of their cars. It’s easier for Blaine to pull at the metal than it is for paramedics to bust out the jaws of life, after all.

They’re wrapping up everything, getting a family out of a taxi that is jammed up against another car. Bolt hurries over to him, stopping quickly (as he usually does) but doesn’t account for the ice. That sends him off balance. Blaine reaches out and steadies him. Bolt lets out a sigh of relief.

“Thanks. God, it’s like ice skating. I hate ice skating.”

“I love ice skating. You know, it’s not so bad. You’d think you’d be good on your feet.”

“Shut up.”

Blaine grins. “Admit it, Bolt, I’m growing on you,” he says as he helps the taxi driver out and then instructs him to find a paramedic to check in with.

“Oh shut up,” says Bolt, but his cheeks have gone a little red. Blaine knows it’s not from the cold. “Don’t read into things that don’t exist.”

“Don’t worry. If you ask I’d be glad to make you my sidekick,” Blaine jokes.

“Sidekick?” Bolt practically shrieks. “Excuse me – you’re the one that is sidekick material.”

“No I’m not!”

“I’m older.”

“You don’t know how old I am,” retorts Blaine.

“Well, I’ve been here longer. So I have seniority. You’d be the sidekick and that’s that.” Bolt straights up to his full height – a bit taller than Blaine – and then lightnings away.

Blaine can’t stop smiling. “Yep. Totally growing on me.”

A few weeks later, what Blaine thinks is going to be a fairly routine bank robbery goes bad very quickly.

Blaine shows up in front of the building, a few cops just arriving. Bolt is there too. He nods at him and Blaine nods back. The cop in charge briefs them – there are two people inside and they have the tellers and customers as hostages. Leverage to get out of the building with their money.

They decide that Blaine will go around the back and Bolt will run in the front doors and try to take out their guns before they realize what’s going on.

Things go wrong quickly.

Blaine flies around and gets into the building fine. He’s quiet as he goes, hoping that Bolt has already taken out the guns. He might have already tied them up for all he knows and he can help with getting the hostages calm and outside.

What Blaine sees is nothing like that at all.

What he sees is Bolt, standing only a few feet inside the front doors, jaw set. One of the bank robbers, a guy who looks to be around middle age give or take, stands in front of him with his gun pointed at Bolt. Then Blaine realizes that Bolt is struggling. Well, his legs are struggling, trying to pull up from the floor.

Not the floor. Some sort of…goop. It’s brown in color and spread out all over the floor in front of the doors.

“See, I knew this shit would work if the freak showed up!” the guy gloats. “I’ve been working on this stuff for months. It’s the stickiest shit on this earth. Sticky enough to stop even the Human Lightning Bolt in his tracks.” The guy turns back to his partner, who is just coming out with a large black bag and throwing it on the ground with another three. Money, of course.

“What did I say – just like a fly trap,” says the guy. He turns back to Bolt, raising his gun more and cocking it. “Now, for the fly swatter.” Bolt flinches.

Blaine doesn’t think. He’s never tested the limits of his body like this – to test out how immune he is to projectiles, certainly not bullets – but he flies down to jump in front of Bolt in a second, reaching out and wrapping his arms around Bolt, turning his back to the bank robber.

He does feel the bullet. He’s pretty sure it tears at his skin, but doesn’t go through, instead bouncing off. Like his skin has rebelled. Blaine knew his skin did that. He’s never cut himself on a knife – they sort of bend when they make contact with his skin after all – but this is a bullet. There is a little damage, which Blaine feels as he sags against Bolt.

“Nightbird?” says Bolt, voice full of concern.

Blaine grunts, leaning against Bolt. Then he gets an idea.

“Hold on tight to my hands,” he whispers. “I’m gonna pull you out.”

Then Blaine raises from the ground, back stinging still, and pulls at Bolt’s arms.

“What the hell –“ the guy says. “No – it’s too –“

It takes a couple tugs, but finally the substance, which had almost dried to Bolt’s feet, gives.

“Kick!” shouts Blaine, flying with Bolt forward. He listens, kicking the gun from the guy’s hands and then a swift kick in the face (which Blaine is sure Bolt enjoys a bit too much). Blaine flies over to the partner next, who looks to be in shock, and Bolt kicks the gun out of her hands too.

Blaine sits Bolt down on the ground, who runs around in a blur, only stopping when both robbers are sitting back to back, tied together.

Blaine collapses on the ground, out of breath. Around them, the hostages are getting to their feet as the police rush in. Bolt hurries to him.

“Nightbird – are you okay, oh my god.”

“I – I think I’m okay.”

“You were shot,” says Bolt.

“Yeah, well.”

“Let me see.” Bolt makes him turn around, hands gentle on his back. His breath catches.

“What?” asks Blaine immediately.

“There…there isn’t anything. Just some bruises. But those are fading and – holy shit,” says Bolt. “You can survive bullets?”

“I guess so.”

“Did – did you not know?”

“Well I’ve never wanted to get shot to prove or disprove if I could survive a speeding bullet, now,” says Blaine. “But other things – I’m pretty indestructible to cuts and knives so I thought…maybe…”

“You – you saved me,” says Bolt, still in awe.

“Yeah. I guess I did.”

“But you didn’t know if you’d survive that?” he asks.

“I…didn’t.”

“But you did it anyway.”

Blaine looks into Bolt’s eyes and then nods. “Yeah. I – I couldn’t lose you. I mean…we’re just starting to get along.” He smiles weakly. “Honestly I barely thought twice. I know you can outrun bullets, but you probably can’t survive one to the heart.”

“You’d be right about that,” laughs Bolt. “I just – thank you,” he says, almost surprised with himself. Then he is hugging Blaine and it sort of hurts – probably the bruises from the bullets. When they pull apart, Bolt stares at him for another few moments before bursting out – “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?”

“For shutting you out these last few months. I…I’ve been so used to being alone that I never considered the possibility that there were others like me. And when you came around I didn’t know how to handle it. I thought it would be better to not rock the boat.”

“I understand,” says Blaine. “If I were in your shoes…well, I might have reacted the same way.”

“Still. I was rude.”

Blaine laughs and shrugs. “We all have our own way of dealing with things we don’t like. Defense mechanisms. I don’t take it personally.”

“Good.” Then this look comes over Bolt’s face. Like he’s having an argument with himself. Blaine starts to stand, Bolt helping him.

“Let’s get out of here,” says Blaine. They try not to stick around a scene too long. It’s better for everyone if they hightail it before a cop gets the idea to arrest them for being a vigilante or something.

“Okay,” says Bolt, his voice weak.

They go out the back, into an alley. They stand there for a few moments, staring at each other. Bolt still has that look on his face. Not for the first time, Blaine lets his eyes linger on his defined jaw line, his beautiful blue/green eyes.

“Um, I guess I should go,” says Blaine. He makes a step to leave when Bolt reaches out for his arm.

“Wait!”

Blaine turns, eyebrow raised in a question.

“I – holy shit I can’t believe I’m actually thinking about doing this,” says Bolt. “I never do this. Like even as me me.”

“Me me?”

“As in, outside of this costume,” says Bolt. “I’m not the kind of guy – but I just –“ Bolt is biting his lip and Blaine finds it really hot, actually.

Then Bolt launches himself forward, grabbing at Blaine’s costume and connecting their lips. Bolt’s grip is tight and when Blaine gets his bearings, he finds his hands moving to Bolt’s waist – his costume really is as tight as it looks, holy shit – and he never wants to let go.

“Like I said,” Bolt says as he parts, just a little, a few moments later. “I never do this sort of thing, and it’s probably very unprofessional and potentially dangerous but – would you like to stay at my place tonight?”

“Yes,” says Blaine, almost immediately. “I – yes. 100% yes.”

Bolt is grinning now, then reaches out for Blaine’s hands. “Hold on tight.” He winks and then starts to run.

It’s a blur, to be with Bolt as he runs this quickly. Before Blaine knows it, they are inside a hallway of an apartment building. It’s not totally fancy, but not the dumps either. Bolt fishes out a key from somewhere inside his costume to unlocks his door – room 206 – and Blaine barely gives him a second after it’s unlocked before he’s pushing him inside the dark apartment and kissing at his jaw and lips.

Bolt kicks the door shut behind him and reaches for Blaine’s face, pulling him in closer. Blaine walks Bolt backwards until they hit a wall. Bolt laughs and so does Blaine.

“Maybe,” says Blaine breathlessly. “You should do the leading since I have no idea where anything is.”

“Mhmm, I’m okay with that,” says Bolt, turning their positions so Blaine’s back (no longer that tender) is against the wall. Then Bolt reaches for his belt.

Blaine kicks off his boots and Bolt follows suit. Then Bolt is tearing off the top of his gear, the heavier bit for protection. Blaine is running his hands up and down Bolt’s back, but not running into a zipper.

“Where the hell – “

Bolt laughs. “Let me – and come on.”

Bolt takes his hand and leads him to a door – there is just enough light coming in from a window across the room to see that – leaving half of his costume on the floor in the living room. A window, its blinds drawn, in the bedroom offers the same dim lighting.

“I’ll do this,” says Bolt, reaching behind him and undoing what must be a zipper. He starts to peal his arms out of the costume and Blaine starts doing the same to some of his more complicated pieces until suddenly, they’re standing there in just their underwear and masks, breathing heavily and chests heaving.

“Is this really happening?” asks Blaine.

“It is,” says Bolt. “Do – do you want your mask –“

“I’d…I’d rather have it off, honestly,” says Blaine. “For something like this.”

“Me too,” says Bolt. “Um, maybe some more kissing and – “

“Sounds good.”

They wordlessly move to the bed, falling into each other effortlessly and kissing each other frantically before Blaine slowly brings his hands up to Bolt’s face. “This – okay?”

“Yes,” says Bolt.

Blaine slowly peels the mask away. It’s still too dark in the room to make out much. A defined nose, soft, messy hair.

Bolt reaches up and takes away Blaine’s mask too. He’s never covered his hair, only the top half of his face.

After the masks are gone, thrown to the side of the bed, they are kissing again and then slipping out of their underwear as well until there is literally nothing between them. Honestly, Blaine felt more naked with his mask gone than he did without his clothing. He wonders if Bolt feels the same.

It’s amazing, being with him like this. It feels right. Blaine doesn’t have to exactly hold back with his strength, and neither does Bolt. Bolt even uses his speed to have Blaine laid out on his back so quickly he loses his breath.

After it’s done, Blaine can only press a few kisses to the side of Bolt’s neck before drifting off, only slightly aware that some blankets are being placed over him.

The next thing Blaine knows, he’s waking up to the sun on his face.

Blaine opens his eyes and the first thing he sees is Bolt’s mask hanging on the lamp on the beside table, which makes the memories of the night before come back quickly.

“Are you awake, too?” comes the voice of Bolt beside him.

“Yes,” says Blaine after a moment.

“Do you – um, I wasn’t sure if…” Bolt sounds unsure. It’s the first time he’s ever heard him like this.

“I do if you do,” says Blaine.

“I do.”

So Blaine turns around to face Bolt without the mask for the first time. Well, in the light of day at least.

Blaine’s breath catches when he sees him. They are both under the covers, so Blaine can see his naked shoulders, eyes roaming up until they land on his face.

He’s beautiful.

His eyes are the most striking part about him with the mask, of course, but they are still striking without it. The rest of him, though, is just as striking perhaps. Defined jaw, which Blaine knew, a cute nose and perfectly swooped brown hair.

“You’re – you’re beautiful,” says Bolt.

“I – wait.” Blaine stares at Bolt for another moment. “I know you.”

“I – what?”

“I’ve seen you somewhere,” says Blaine. He sits up, looking around the room. “I know have. I’m –“

Then Blaine’s eyes land on a sweatshirt in the corner, his school logo on the front. “NYADA? You – you go to NYADA too?”

Bolt sits up next to him. “I – I do. You do?”

“I’m a freshman and – I must have just seen you in the halls. Holy shit. What are the odds?”

“That two gay superheroes go to the same performing arts school?” asks Bolt dryly. “Maybe not that surprising.”

“Oh shut up,” says Blaine with a laugh, hitting Bolt with his shoulder. Then he pauses. “What – what’s your name?”

“So. Full disclosure secret identities?” asks Bolt.

“Well. You did invite me to your place,” says Blaine.

“Point.” Bolt takes a deep breath and holds out his hand. “I’m Kurt. Kurt Hummel.”

Blaine takes his hand. “Kurt…it fits you. I’m Blaine Anderson.”

Kurt smiles as well, looking a little shy suddenly. “I…like this? I’ve never told anyone about this before. I mean, my dad, but no one else…”

“Honesty does feel nice,” says Blaine. “And – it’s nice to know that the other person understands.”

Kurt’s face softens. “What you said on the rooftop that night…everything you said was true. I do feel alone. All the time. But I wasn’t sure how else I was supposed to operate.”

“Well, now you’re not alone, got it?” says Blaine. Kurt nods.

“Got it. That goes both ways.”

Blaine grins widely. “Believe me. I know.” He looks at Kurt through his eyelashes after a moment. “So I guess this means you’re officially my sidekick, right?”

Kurt hits his shoulder. “No – you’re my sidekick!”

Blaine laughs, shaking his head. He reaches out his hand again. “Partners?”

“Partners,” says Kurt, shaking hands.

They stare at each other for another few moments before Blaine realizes that Kurt is still very naked under the blanket they share. Kurt realizes around the same moment and really, Blaine can’t stop himself from launching himself at Kurt. Especially now that he has a real name to moan.


End file.
